The Closest Thing to a Friend
by whileimhere10
Summary: The ambiguous relationship between Pam and Sophie-Anne. When is a subject a lover and when is a lover a friend? Set over the course of the series.
1. Don't mention this again

This is a sequel of sorts to _Merry Christmas, Darling_. It contains two more chapters, which will be completed shortly. It takes place immediately before season 1. All of the characters belong to Ms. Harris, Mr. Ball, HBO and the universe; they just stopped by to say hi to my brain.

...

Pam eyed the water feature in front of her with a raised eyebrow. Small waves lapped over the stone walkway leading to the front door of the mansion. She glanced at the uniformed guard then down at her pink satin stilettos. The water would barely reach the material, but meeting the queen in anything less than pristine condition was unacceptable. She tapped a tapered metal heel against the slate slab in exasperation before walking unhurriedly across the damp stone. Sophie-Anne made every situation more vexing than necessary now that she had begun selling V .

The guard stepped aside and the doors swung open. Normally, the antechamber and dayroom were occupied by a host of vampire servants and human hors d'oeuvres. Tonight, though, the rooms were still and dark, ambient light giving the mansion's interior a twilight hue. The pool trembled with minuscule ripples, chaise lounge squat beside it. A female guard dressed in a black suit, tie and knee high vinyl boots walked down the hallway toward Pam, interrupting the stillness. She was a vampire, blonde hair pulled into a tight French twist. Her eyes were obscured by dark, imposing sunglasses, but Pam remembered from previous visits that they were a deep blue. As she neared, Pam noticed that she wore a tactical earpiece curved around the shell of her right ear.

"Please follow me." She said flatly as she came to a halt. Pam stepped forward into her personal space. She loomed over the guard by at least four inches.

"I'd be delighted, mon coeur," She drawled, "but don't I get a kiss hello? I remember telling you how much I enjoy women in uniform."

The guard's face remained stony as she pressed a finger to the earpiece. "The queen detests waiting."she said, voice clipped. She turned on her heel quickly and started down the hallway. Rolling her eyes, Pam followed suite, walking without enthusiasm or extra speed. Noting a camera mounted on the ceiling, she made sure to throw a bored looking glance in its direction.

"You're in my house, Pamela," The guard recited, finger to earpiece again. Pam jumped slightly, but managed to keep her mask in place, "and I can see everything, so drop the attitude." Pam repressed a smile. Normally, she was one of several audiences on the queen's itinerary. All this attention meant that Sophie-Anne had more personal issues in mind for this evening's meeting. She mentally reviewed all the information she had prepared since being summoned the previous night: bar profits, famous customers, gossip, lists of possible V addicts; interesting tidbits to entertain the demanding monarch. Sometimes Pam thought Sophie-Anne seemed lonely. Although several hundred years her senior, the queen had retained elements of humanity that Pam had never developed, the need to socialize being one of them

.  
The guard led Pam through a series of hallways on the mansion's second floor. The walls were covered in tapestries. She noted an extraordinary amount of gold glinting in display cases recessed in the dark walls. The house was a study in excess; it made her appreciate Eric's Spartan tastes. Pausing in front of a huge, ornately carved door, the guard lowered her glasses slightly. "She'll see you now." Her eyes were playful even though her mouth maintained its firmness. Gripping the thick, varnished handle, she opened the door and left Pam standing alone to face the queen.

Sophie-Anne sat behind a massive desk. A green banker's light burned a dim circle just large enough to illuminate her ivory face. Several neat stacks of paper occupied the space in front of her capable, manicured hands. Shadows fell over her upper body in triangles cast by jutting collar bones . Her white blazer stood out like a beacon.

"Your Majesty, "Pam purred, bowing formally, "you look like a particularly enticing piece of poetry this evening"

The queen clapped her hands with delight, "Darling, your candor is always welcome when it's complimentary." Keeping her tone light, she directed her next sentence out the open door, "Lisa, you're letting too much light in. Close the door and follow the protocol we discussed earlier this evening." The door closed slowly, leaving Pam in complete darkness. She approached the desk and stood at the outer edge of the lamp's range. The two women eyed each other for a moment before Sophie-Anne broke the silence. "How is business?"

Smiling, Pam replied, "Bustling as ever, Your Majesty. In fact, we may consider expanding."

"Oh really? And what form would that take?"

"Eric would like to add a VIP section for vampires only, branch out into the gourmet realm."

"Eric is a smart business man. Imagine the kind of money humans would pay to be allowed in."

"That's the idea." Her words dripped with barely concealed playfulness.

"Interesting. And how are you faring? I see you've forgone your work wardrobe for something less garish."

"Your Highness knows my personal tastes. I am doing well. As usual, I am plagued by stupid people who I wouldn't feed from if the alternative was a squirrel."

The queen chuckled. "Shall I summon my court?"

"If it's all right with you, I'm content with the present company. Would you like to keep bantering, or are you planning to let me know what you really called me for tonight?"

"That" the queen began, leaning forward, hands flat on the desk, "is what I called you about. Your insubordination."

Pam stood her ground, slightly nervous. The queen was unpredictable, and there were a number of scenarios she could imagine unfolding, the good ones not necessarily outweighing the bad. The queen continued, "Do you realize, Pam, that I have been a queen longer than you have been a vampire? Think about it. I am over four hundred years your senior. I am wealthier than you can imagine, present in some of the great legends of history. I rule over the lives of thousands. What gives you the right to speak to me as if I were another customer at your ridiculous bar?"

Taking a gamble, Pam stepped closer to the desk and leaned across it, mimicking the queen's position."Because, _Sophie," _she drawled, " I know you like it." There was a moment of tension, the queen's eyes, flickering briefly over Pam's cleavage before meeting her stare.

"I like your strength, Pam" the queen intoned, "but don't get too cocky. I need to ask your advice. You will not mention tonight to anyone and you will be quiet until I finish. "Pam leaned back and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow in agreement. " As you age, you will no doubt realize that vampires grow in two directions. We become wiser as we grow older, and therefore, we change. We also become extremely loyal to those parts of ourselves that we maintain through the centuries. Your Eric, for example, has held fast to his past, but he has learned the subtleties of many lifetimes and changed his behavior accordingly. He is both more himself and more...flexible than those who are younger than he is." She paused and looked down at her hands, admiring the short, pink nails.

"I'll be quick about this. Here are the facts of my situation. On one hand, I have done something that I can only assume is a side effect of lifetimes of maintaining impeccable emotional control: I have fallen in love. On the other hand, the nature that has governed my life for five hundred years is not a nature that is comfortable with that fact. My history has not prepared me for what has become a central theme in my current life." Several seconds passed. She looked up at Pam expectantly. The other vampire maintained her silence. "_Say _something." The queen ordered. "I called you here for a reason."

"Your majesty, I don't know what you want me to say. If you want someone to congratulate you, I believe you've called the wrong vampire."

"You idiot. I'm not looking for congratulations."

Pam bristled, "What do you want then? I don't like being lectured and I have no time for vampires who lose control of their emotions. Frankly, I'm disappointed." She turned her back on the queen, but before she could take a step toward the door, Sophie -Anne was standing in front of her, nails digging into her biceps.

She spoke through gritted teeth. "I am vulnerable enough in my personal life at the moment. I am not excited about opening myself up to you. However, you are the only vampire in my Queendom who I trust with this."

"With _what_, your majesty?"

"Pam, listen to me. I haven't been in this position since I was turned. I will do _anything_ to keep her in my life, but I need someone to help me manage certain…tendencies I have developed." Pam was silent and cocked her head in confusion, " Hadley," the queen continued, her eyes focusing somewhere behind Pam's head, "is a very…traditional woman. As traditional as can be expected, of course, seeing as how she's in love with another woman. Who's a vampire. And a queen. She just…her vulnerability makes me want to…"

"Spit it out." Pam ordered.

"I need to have some control in my life."

"You're in love with a human. You have nothing but control."

"I need…" the queen paused, looking down and snapping her head to the side with disgust. " someone to _take_ control. This" she hissed, her eyes looking sideways at Pam, "is getting to be too much pressure. The financial stress, the V, and now my…situation. Believe me. If I didn't feel so strongly about her, I would have her taken away in the middle of the night to make my life easier. I need someone to bring me down before I go insane from the stress."

Pam was silent, her eyes narrowing at the tiny monarch. The queen's face was half hidden in shadow, but her scowl was still proud. Pam knew exactly how she felt. She had fallen in love herself only once and it had nearly killed her. The queen was wise to request her assistance. Pam was in a unique position, famously loyal and unable to refuse due to Eric's entanglement with the V sales. She had to hand it to Sophie-Anne for maintaining her political savvy while continuing to require nothing but the best. There were other women she _could _have asked, but Pam knew the queen was unwilling to compromise on quality.  
Pam remembered the first time she and the queen had been intimate. She had been young, only fifty. Sophie-Anne had greeted her coolly, and kissed her hand like a gentleman. Pam had been immediately captivated. Physical relationships with women were still new to her then, and Sophie-Anne's polished, aristocratic confidence was something Pam was still developing in herself. The queen had taken her to bed, and shown Pam a glimpse of a lifestyle she had never imagined. Servants knelt next to them and offered pulsing wrists without meeting their eyes. Naked women painted gold responded to the queen's requests with no hesitation. Sophie-Anne's last words to Pam that night had been tender, "It was delightful to meet you, Pamela. I am pleased that Eric created a child whose tastes are so similar to my own." With that, she had smiled and kissed Pam one last time with swollen lips as Pam slipped out the door and back to her maker who had amused himself elsewhere in the palace.

The queen's head snapped sharply to the right as Pam dispassionately backhanded her across the face. Blood flew through the umber shadows from the impact. The queen looked dazed for a moment. She slowly turned her gaze to Pam and took her in as they silently stared each other down. Pam looked disgusted. She was dressed in a clingy black knee length dress with a square neckline. Thick interwoven strands of oblong pink pearls fell to her chest, and her hair curled in soft waves, dark in the dim light. The heels of her shoes were metal, silver in color if not in chemical makeup. A pink glass bracelet hovered on her wrist, and as the queen watched, Pam removed it and placed it on the desk behind her, never glancing away from Sophie-Anne's dark irises.

The queen opened her mouth to speak.

"Shut up." Pam said flatly. "I'm going to tell you exactly what I think of this arrangement, and then we are going to continue. You will not mention tonight to anyone and you will be quiet until I finish." Sophie-Anne snorted incredulously, and immediately felt the impact of another hard slap to her face. "I said shut up." Pam continued, unhurried. "You are an arrogant, whiny, tedious woman, and I am going to help you. You have fallen into the trap I was raised to avoid at all costs, and you need me to get you out. You _need _me. I am going to give you some temporary relief from your position and in return, you are going to give me a guarantee. If Eric and I need sanctuary, you are going to provide it. You will not question us and you will not betray us. Your home will be our safe harbor. I will only ask that you do this once. If you agree, nod your head."

The queen nodded slowly, wondering what she didn't know about her sheriff. Before she had the opportunity to ponder it, she found herself lifted and unceremoniously dumped into the high backed chair that sat like a black leather obelisk behind her desk. Pam was on her in a second, straddling her thighs as her dress rode up to accommodate her position. "I could overpower you at any time, you know," the queen taunted. "This is just an exercise." Pam smiled at her sweetly and leaned in close to the queen's ear, stroking her legs with the toes of her expensive shoes.  
"This is no such thing" she whispered, gripping the arms of the chair tightly and propelling her heels backwards onto the top of the queen's feet. Sophie-Anne shrieked as the silver tips caused her skin to boil, trapping her to the floor. Pam quickly stood on her tip toes to raise the metal from the queen's flesh. Settling herself back onto Sophie-Anne's lap, she eyed the queen triumphantly.

"Where is your human now?" she asked.

"I sent her away for the evening. Do this."

"Relax, your majesty. I have no interest in her. I want to see you raw. When I'm done with you, I want to see a stronger Sophie. The woman I serve would _never_ come crawling to one of her subjects the way you came to me tonight. You're pathetic. You don't deserve to be dressed as a queen when you act like a child." Pam grabbed the queen's red curls with one hand, pulling her head back against the leather. The pale skin of Sophie-Anne's throat pulsed above the golden chains that hung from her neck to her cleavage. With her other hand, Pam deftly flicked open the clasp, removing the jewelry. She let it drop to the floor with a clatter. The queen scowled up at the ceiling as the hand in her hair tightened. She felt the buttons on her vest pop open one at a time until she felt the soft touch of Pam's hand sliding up under her silk camisole.

"Do you remember when wearing something this mannish was out of line, Sophie? Your suits must have been such a novelty back then. Is this how you charmed all the girls? How did you do it when you were turned? Were you a lady or did you play the gentleman?"

"I have _always_ been a lady" the queen snarled.

"Bullshit." And the silver circles burned into the delicate skin on her feet once again. "I know you. You're a ruthless competitor. How did you turn into the pathetic creature you are right now?"

"Fuck you!" the queen snarled, throwing Pam off her with a lightning quick shove to the stomach. Pam held fast to the queen's hair, dragging her out of the chair along with her. They crashed to the floor, grappling. Pam kicked mercilessly, the white linen of the queen's pants tearing as the heels drove into her ivory calves, searing away strips of skin. The queen howled in pain as Pam used the opportunity to climb onto her back, pinning her hands to the floor like a prisoner.

The two women lay there face down, Pam covering the queen like a predator mauling its prey. If they had required air, they would have breathed heavily, but as it was, their only movement was the twitch of tense muscles. Sophie-Anne spoke, her voice muffled by the rug beneath her. " I didn't want it to come to this. My bastard maker warned me about losing control to my emotions. I know what will happen, Pam. She' either going to leave me, kill me or be murdered to hurt me. These things don't end well. It's all I can think about." Her voice trailed off and her body relaxed, defeated.

The queen lay there for a moment, cursing the decision to share her personal business. She had wanted to be dominated, not humiliated. Pam's silence filled her with shame. She gritted her teeth against the waves of regret that started to build within her. Hadley would have held her, consoled her, throwing childish platitudes at Sophie-Anne's intricate problems. She longed for the tenderness of her human companion, but seeing the look of worship in Hadley's eyes lately reminded her of work. She was just so _tired._

Gently, so gently that the queen thought it might be a breeze, she felt her hair being brushed aside. Pam bent her head down and placed her lips on the nape of the other woman's neck. She held them there, unmoving, in a chaste kiss. "Would you like me to help you relax?" Pam asked "Is that what you really need?"

The queen hesitated. "Yes." She breathed.

"Very well," Pam stated, softly smiling against the queen's skin.

She began moving her mouth along Sophie-Anne's neck slowly, breathing in the scent of her : lilacs, citrus and the faint metallic scent of blood. The queen smelled like 1938, expensive, wind blowing along a California cliff. Pam's dress slid smoothly against the queen's body as her fingers trailed up the monarch's arms, lulling her. Gently, Pam maneuvered the queen onto her back and sat over her once again, straddling her hips. Reaching behind her, she removed her shoes and tossed them aside. Glancing at the ruined pants, Pam was glad to see that the skin was mostly healed already. Pam looked into Sophie-Anne's eyes with a small smile. For all their current venom, they had always shared an underlying understanding, an affection born of pride and impeccable taste. The queen met her eyes dejectedly, frowning. Pam kissed the corner of her mouth, noting that the scowl remained. She twisted one hand in Sophie-Anne's auburn hair as she kissed along the royal jawline, up to her ear and slowly began licking the queen's neck, letting her full lips drag across pale skin. The queen tensed, arching almost imperceptibly in Pam's direction. Pam grasped the red curls tighter as her other hand moved up Sophie-Anne's ribcage, sliding under her flimsy camisole, thumb slowly moving back and forth over her ribs. She undulated slowly against the smaller woman's body, and the queen grabbed her thighs , forcing her closer.

Pam jerked forward at the cool touch. Her dress rode up, and the tight grip on her bare skin caused her to moan softly into the other woman's throat. Pam's fangs slid out, and she looked up, meeting Sophie-Anne's eyes. The queen's irises were dark, and her fangs protruded over red lips. It was easy to lean up and meet her mouth, fangs clicking together as they dropped all pretenses and began touching each other with purpose. The queen pressed herself up into Pam's body as Pam ground herself onto Sophie-Anne's pelvis, their hipbones meeting with a painful pleasure. Quicker than the eye could follow, Pam removed the queen's filmy top, leaving her in torn white pants and a black lace bra that pushed her breasts together, pink nipples peeking over the top. Pam paused above the queen, admiring her for a moment. Then, without a word, she divested her of her pants with the same speed. Eying the matching black lace undergarments the queen sported below, Pam smirked.

The queen smiled back." Do you remember what I did to you the first night we met?"

"Yes." Pam exhaled, eyes heavy with memory. She got up slowly, unzipping her dress and letting it fall to her feet. She crawled over the queen, breasts spilling out of a shimmering, champagne colored satin bra. "I'm going to take my time with you tonight." she whispered against Sophie-Anne's red lips.

They kissed deeply, hair and skin tangled as their bodies made full contact. Pam looked down at their breasts crushed together before looking up at the queen. "We look hot" Sophie-Anne confirmed seriously, raising her head to admire their combined cleavage. Pam grinned at Sophie-Anne's choice of words and licked down the queen's sensitive throat to pepper the tops of her breasts with kisses. Trailing her fangs over the swell of her left breast, Pam bit down lightly, pinprick nips drawing slow beads of blood. She kneaded Sophie-Anne through her bra, pinching her nipples as she licked the wounds. The queen leaned her head back and hummed softly as Pam bit her nipple lightly through the fabric. Pam ran her hand up and down Sophie-Anne's side, tracing her hip and grabbing on tightly, thrusting a thigh between the other vampire's legs possessively. The queen pressed closer, but Pam kept things slow, drawing straps off Sophie-Anne's shoulders and exposing her breasts to her insistent mouth.

The queen arched her body, tangling her fingers in Pam's long blonde hair. Pam grabbed her hands and pinned them to the floor, licking the underside of her breast before thrusting her body into the other vampire's and rubbing her thigh roughly over her sex. Sophie-Anne wiggled underneath her but did not break free. Pam repeated the motion and the queen moaned. Pam straddled Sophie-Anne's thigh, and lowered her body down so that the queen could feel how wet she was, jerking Sophie-Anne's other leg up so that it wrapped around her waist. Their mouths met in a frenzy as they rocked against each other. Pam ran her free hand over the Queen's breasts, alternating between them, squeezing, kneading and pinching her nipples until Sophie-Anne began gasping into her mouth in time with her ministrations. "_More_" she breathed. Pam pulled back. "I told you I was going to take my time, didn't I? Don't rush. In fact, why don't you stand up?"

The Queen looked confused, but stood up slowly, warily eying the blonde vampire in front of her. Pam reached forward, quickly unclasping her disheveled bra. "Lovely" she muttered, raking her eyes over the petite body. The Queen's breasts were pale and round, her nipples hard and pink. Her auburn hair fell in sloppy waves around her face as she took in Pam's body with an equally enthusiastic stare. Pam stalked forward and laid a hand on Sophie-Anne's chest, forcing her to step backward. Quick as lightning, Pam spun her around and bent her over the desk, palms flat on the dark wood surface. Pam undid her own bra and draped herself over the other vampire, brushing her hard nipples over her lover's back as she kissed a trail to the edge of Sophie-Anne's black lace underwear. She ran her tongue along the fabric, grabbing her hips tightly as she knelt down and kneaded the queen's ass, biting the crease where lace and thigh came together. The queen shivered, trapped between cool wood and cool skin. Pam slowly pulled the fabric down the queen's legs, breathing in the aroma of Sophie-Anne's arousal. Standing back up, she kicked the other woman's legs apart so that she was exposed, pelvis pressed into the edge of the desk, underwear stretched between her ankles.

Pam ran her hands over the queen's ass, squeezing and trailing her nails over the rounded flesh. She slid her own underwear off and tossed them aside, grabbing the queen's hips and pulling her back so that Sophie-Anne's ass pressed firmly against her naked pelvis. Pam thrust her hips forward, relishing the contact. She reached her right hand into the queen's hair and pulled, forcing Sophie-Anne's head backwards so that she was completely on display. Pam found herself uncharacteristically moved by the sight. Tightening her hold on the other woman's hair, she tugged, watching the queen's graceful throat bend painfully, her fingers kneading the unyielding wood like a cat. "You are quite beautiful, your majesty" she whispered, running her hand softly up and down the curve of Sophie-Anne's back.

Pulling The Queen's hips from the desk, Pam slid her palm around to tease her, cupping her lightly and raking her fingers over the short curls. Pressing her middle finger between the queen's lips, Pam purred, loving the wetness she found. Sophie-Anne, groaned, her head still pulled back in submission. She shifted against Pam's hand, and Pam traced the geography languidly, relishing the involuntary shudders she produced when she skimmed around the queen's hard clit.

Sophie-Anne's eyes were closed. Her hands grasped the desk below with white knuckles. She bit her bottom lip and hissed. Pam rubbed small circles and watched mesmerized as the queen's expression turned pained and she dug her nails into the wood, creating tiny indentations. The soft red hair flowed thick and wild as tropical vines in Pam's grip. Pam couldn't keep her eyes off the other woman's lips as they curled into nameless expressions and formed words and sounds Pam couldn't decipher. In a heartbeat, they were face to face, both Pam's hands buried in Sophie-Anne's curls as she crushed their mouths together desperately. They both drew blood, their kisses growing warmer and wetter with each puncture. As Pam swallowed the queen's blood, she savored the sweetness. She tasted like fruit; crisp, tart and effervescent. Pam lifted the queen and moved quickly to the chair, lowering her onto the dark leather. She kissed down her body, lightly biting Sophie-Anne's nipples, belly button and hip bones before she knelt down and inhaled deeply, the other vampire's legs draped over her shoulders.

Pam nuzzled The Queen's thighs briefly before licking the seam of her lips, slowly running her tongue up and down, coaxing her open. She moaned softly as she was met with another flavor, slick wetness coating her tongue even as she lapped it up with broad strokes. She inserted two fingers and smiled around the queen's clit as she heard a strangled sob. Her tongue moved quickly, vibrating unnaturally fast against the wet skin as she kept her fingers slow and deliberate. Sophie-Anne shook, her thighs clenching around Pam's head as her hips surged forward involuntarily. The queen's hands alternately stroked Pam's scalp and pulled her hair as she circled closer to orgasm. Pam added a third finger and thrust deeply, pushing up hard against the other vampire's G spot. She glanced up and was pleased to see that Sophie-Anne was staring at her with a focus that straddled predation and hypnosis. Pam began to piston her fingers and the queen's eyes slammed shut. Her cry was absorbed in the warm, heavy shadows of the dark room.

Sprawled on the chair in the dim light, hair glowing, Sophie-Anne watched Pam's reaction. The blonde vampire withdrew her fingers and licked them clean, staring the queen down as she did so. She regarded the monarch with a cocked head as she stood up, hands crossed under her breasts. Sophie-Anne felt suddenly vulnerable. Pam's earlier admonishment had been part of her domination, but it rang true; the queen had spiraled out of control and found herself wondering if this had been the correct way to get back on track. They scrutinized each other tensely before Sophie-Anne came to a silent decision. Beckoning to Pam,she sat up straight."Come sit." The younger vampire approached and stood between the queen's open legs. Sophie-Anne reached out and grasped Pam's hips, easing her down until they sat face to face, skin against skin. The queen cradled Pam's face in her hands and kissed her. "You are a loyal and exceptional subject" she praised.

"Is that what I am?" Pam responded, eyebrow raised skeptically. "I wasn't aware that your subjects were required to placate you with sexual favors"

"As I said earlier, " Sophie-Anne continued seriously, "none of this will be repeated after tonight."

"That's not what you said." Pam replied, trailing her hands over the exposed skin in front of her, "You said that we would not mention tonight to anyone. I was under the impression that this was something you wanted to repeat."

"Oh." Sophie-Anne replied with understanding, immediately regretting her monosyllabic response.

Pam smirked down, toying with the queen's nipples. "Oh." she mocked, twisting lightly. " Because as happy as I am to help with your situation should the need arise again, I see right through your loyal subject bullshit and expect you to return the favor." She kissed the corner of the queen's mouth lightly and placed her hands on either side of Sophie-Anne's face. Looking into her eyes intently, Pam became serious. " You are an excellent ruler for the most part. I am proud to serve you. This will all pass." She kissed the Queen's forehead and climbed out of the chair. Sophie-Anne watched as Pam dressed quickly, admiring the lines of muscles that disappeared under her dress.

"Remember what I said about keeping this between us or there will be consequences " Sophie-Anne warned as Pam approached the door, her regal air slowly returning.

"Of course, " Pam replied, reaching for the handle. She gazed at the queen, lolling nakedly behind the desk, completely at ease with herself. The green lamp glowed, and Pam's sensitive eyes picked up every shade of cream, pink, auburn and blue that Sophie-Anne's body had to offer. In the blink of an eye, Pam stood in front of her again and they shared a final lingering kiss goodbye. "Hadley is a lucky woman." Pam murmured, "She doesn't know that she holds us all in her hands." She walked out the door without a backward glance, leaving Sophie-Anne alone to her thoughts.

Pam sniffed the air and smiled. She set off down the winding hallways and soon found Lisa the bodyguard standing stiffly against a wall. "Hello sweetheart," she crooned, " it looks to me like you might be in need of a break."

"I can't abandon my post, " came the mischievous reply, " but I could probably pencil you in if you want to stick around." Lisa beckoned, and Pam quickly found herself pushed against the wall, hands trapped above her head as Lisa trailed her lips along her throat. Glancing up, Pam stared straight into the lens of a security camera, noting with satisfaction that it made almost inaudible whirring noises as it zoomed in. Pam kept her eyes glued to the machine as she was fucked against the wall. She kept her eyes open when she came.


	2. Breaking in the VIP booth

Pam could think of a thousand descriptions in a dozen languages for the picture in front of her, but she believed the word _riotous_ seemed the most appropriate. She was wearing her favorite strap on, seven inches long, thick and black, the harness riding low on her slim hips. It was currently buried up to the leather in Sophie-Anne Leclerq, Queen of Louisiana, and everything about the situation was on the verge of exploding. The women locked eyes, barely able to focus. The queen's hair burst around her, completely disheveled. She still wore a sheer black bra pushed just below her breasts, the straps dangling down her sides. Pam gathered the other vampire to her and stood up. The queen wrapped her legs around Pam's waist, scratching down her back and biting her shoulder as she was impaled even more deeply. She gasped, nearing the end of her body's control. Pam lowered herself carefully onto an overstuffed chair, thankful that the new Fangtasia VIP booth was so well equipped. The queen leaned forward, bracing herself against the wall with one hand. Her breasts heaved as she began rolling her body against the dildo without pause. Pam grabbed the back of her head roughly and pulled her in for a kiss, their fangs colliding as they fought for control.

The Queen rocked back, using Pam's shoulders as leverage. Both women moaned at the friction. Pam thrust deep, and the steady rocking of the smaller woman's hips rubbed the harness over her clit in a delicious, rough rhythm. Sophie-Anne's moans sounded desperate, but Pam wasn't about to let her come on her own terms. Grabbing the other vampire's pale thighs firmly, she prevented the her from moving, relishing the fact that as she struggled to maintain her tempo, Sophie-Anne was inadvertently pushing herself closer to orgasm by wiggling on top of the silicone filling her. The smaller vampire tried to flex her legs, but Pam's grip was strong, and trembles started flowing across the queen's thighs. Her minuscule movements pressed the dildo tight against her G spot. As Sophie-Anne shook with the intense stimulation, Pam flipped them over and began fucking the queen with deep, hard thrusts that slammed them together violently. Sophie Anne's breasts bounced with each penetration. Pam grabbed them roughly and pinched her hard, pink nipples viciously as she began moving her pelvis with increased speed. The combination was too much, and with her head thrown back like a dancer, Sophie-Anne arched off the cushion and chanted a string of curses, digging her nails into Pam's biceps and tearing away the skin in crescent moon gouges.

As she lay there trembling, Sophie-Anne's arms dropped to her side, limp. Pam rested on her forearms, nose brushing against red hair as she breathed in the scent of her lover's shampoo, the creaking leather beneath them, and the perfume that floated from the skin behind the queen's sensitive ear. Sophie-Anne shuddered as Pam kissed her neck lightly. She tugged on Pam's hair, bringing their faces together. The queen's eyes were dark and her lips were parted. She gazed at Pam with an unreadable expression before tracing her fangs with pale fingers. She dragged the pad of her index finger over the sharp edge, ripping the skin. She rubbed the wound on Pam's lip, and the other vampire sucked it clean, swirling her tongue around the tip as she drew the digit into her mouth, staring into the queen's blue irises.

Faster than the eye could follow, Pam was stretched out on the booth, her strap on removed. "I love how wet you get" the queen whispered, placing a palm possessively over Pam's sex. "Tell me, is there a moment that causes this reaction, or does it build up slowly?"

"Maybe you could try an experiment" Pam retorted.

"Do you know what I think?"Sophie-Anne asked confidently, spreading the moisture as she circled Pam's clit. "No. I _know_ it. You get wet for me as soon as you see me walk into a room. I can smell it."

"That's just your arrogance talking, your majesty." Pam said, rolling her head to the side and smiling contentedly as her body sparked and stuttered with sensation.

Sophie-Anne sat back and curved her arms over her head. "I was a model for Varga, " she declared, posing. " I know when someone wants me." Pam took in her posture, chest pushed out, long limbs stretching. Confidence was shining in her smile and lust beamed from her eyes.

Pam ran her hands over the other vampire's hips. "I'm glad to see you back to your former self, Sophie." she stated with sincerity.

With her teeth bared playfully, the queen shoved Pam down onto the leather and hovered over her. "I've never been better" she responded. Pam opened her mouth to reply, but Sophie-Anne interrupted her. " Shut up" she whispered, and before Pam could say anything, the other vampire's tongue was dancing over her pulse points in a rhythm that scrambled her words together into an inarticulate moan. With one hand in Pam's hair and three fingers inside her, Sophie-Anne relished the sight of her subject's jaw muscles clenching as she attempted to maintain control. Pam came with her eyes squeezed shut and a hand pressed tightly over her mouth, neck arching violently. Sophie-Anne took the opportunity to savor the sight of Pam's body, freezing it into her memory. She regretted that this was most likely the last time they would sleep together. The Magister was hot on her trail, and there was no other option; she needed to pin the V sales on Northman. He would most likely talk his way out of it, but Pam would never want anything to do with her again. Such a shame...

Sophie-Anne snapped out of her thoughts as Pam's deep blue eyes fluttered open and met her gaze, pupils large, eyelids soft and heavy. Sophie-Anne swallowed nervously at the intelligence she saw. She thought of Hadley and the sacrifices she needed to make to keep her protected now that they were bonded. Maybe if she had chosen differently, if she had picked another V distributor, things wouldn't have had to end like this. Pam trailed her fingers down Sophie-Anne's arm lightly and tugged, bringing the queen's hand to her lips. "Your majesty," she murmured lowly, resting a cheek against Sophie-Anne's skin, "if that's how you show favor to your subjects, I'm willing to consider changing my stance on obeying authority." Sophie-Anne caressed her cheek lightly, her smile strained. Rather than answer, she leaned down and kissed Pam tenderly so she wouldn't have to look her in the eyes. It would all be worth it to walk in the sunlight once again.


	3. Mansions of Empty Beds

I decided to break the end up into two parts. I mean, Sophie-Anne *really* screwed over Eric and Pam. That deserves to be addressed. Part 1 takes place immediately after season 3. Let's say the day after. Assume Her Majesty's fight with Bill is no big thing. I would love some reviews to see if you all are enjoying this!

* * *

"So let me get this straight...she rescinded his invitation and he clung to the door until he fell on his face?"

"Yes"

" Well I'd say things are looking up for you."

"Thank you, Pam. That is encouraging. This goes in your pile."

They were going over the last month's receipts. Russell Edgington's impromptu news appearance coupled with the mandatory closings due to Nan's investigation had taken a toll on Fangtasia, and Eric insisted on documenting every lost cent. He and Pam sat in the relative quiet of the office while Chow kept an eye on the bar. The pounding noise from outside was as muffled as a heartbeat as they chatted over piles of paperwork.

"On the plus side, we only had to trash the A positive, and no one likes that shit anyway" Pam observed, adding a scrawled note to one of many stacks. "What did you do after Compton slithered away?"

"I told her that I hated to see her suffer and then I left"

"What was the expression on her face? That line could have pushed her either way."

"It was not a line. And she looked devastated. I have no reason to think that she even registered my words." He neatly scooped up a pile that looked ready to topple and opened a desk drawer, finding a clip and securing the fluttering sheets together.

"Hm"

They were both dressed in their work clothes, Eric in his usual black undershirt, Pam in a vinyl dress that laced from the nape of her neck to the small of her back. Draped across her shoulders was a lemon yellow cardigan that she kept in the office for moments when she was out of the public eye.

"You really missed your chance when you were invited inside and killed that wolf." she noted.

Eric snorted as he scanned the totals on a delivery report. "That would have been romantic. Forcing myself on her in the very spot her grandmother was killed, covered in blood, trying to ignore the twitching body on the floor. Knowing her, if I hadn't immediately buried him, she would have covered him with a towel to make him more decent. I don't think it was the time or place."

"Oh please." Pam huffed dismissively, "It's nothing she hasn't seen before."

"From what I heard, her cousin was the same way. Both of them have deeply ingrained modesty that borders on guilt. Funny thing to find in a drug addict."

"Sookie's cousin is a drug addict?"

"Did I not tell you about Hadley and Sophie-Anne?"

Pam glanced at him intently, cocking her head. " What does the queen's consort have to do with this?"

Eric continued sorting. "Perhaps I neglected to mention it yesterday .She's Sookie's cousin. That's why this entire mess with Bill started."

"But the queen is in love with Hadley." Pam stated, her face confused.

"Obviously not." he responded bitterly, "She's just using her like she uses everyone. And if she was in love, her heart must be broken now. I have it on good authority that the girl ran away."

Pam set down her receipts, " Ran away?"

Eric looked up at her, suspicious. " Why do you care? That bitch has caused enough problems to last us a century. Yes. She ran away. Most likely to escape the whims of a manipulative madwoman who tried to murder her family. It's a miracle she's still allowed to rule. The cost of keeping this office clear of her surveillance will set us back thousands of dollars. I don't know the extent of your personal involvement with the queen, Pam, but do _not_ allow it to interfere with more important matters. She can't be trusted."

They locked eyes and Pam looked away first, resuming her duties. The beat played on outside, a reminder of what they were working to save. Pam pulled the cardigan around her shoulders and scowled.

* * *

"Meet me at the Blue Bayou in Baton Rouge" Sophie-Anne recited clearly as she sat down at a lopsided table across from Pam. "eleven on Saturday. I have a right to some answers." She waved a hand in the air incredulously, " First of all, you don't have a right to anything. I am your queen and I answer to no one. Second, why the fuck would you insist on meeting me _here_? Third, when I make plans by text message, I feel like a **fucking** piece of white trash, so what on earth makes you think I am going to stay and talk with you, let alone answer any questions you may have?"

Pam narrowed her eyes at the shorter woman, " I saw just how easily queens can gain and lose power in the past two weeks, so spare me; I'm not intimidated by you. I don't want you anywhere near Eric and I didn't feel like a trip to New Orleans. To answer your question,the only thing keeping me from being completely disgusted by you is your body, so sorry I wasn't up for a chat on the phone."

"What do you want, Pam?" the queen asked imperiously.

Pam leaned in close, anger evident on her face, "You know," she paused, " I never trusted you, but I used to _like_ you. What you did was unforgivable. I may have no power over you, but I wanted to say this in person: you are a _fucking_ _cunt_."

"Is that all?" Sophie-Anne spat back, " Because I have had far more important people tell me far worse recently, and I still came out on top. I am acting queen of two states, richer than ever before thanks to my late husband's unfortunate disappearance, and quickly rebuilding my network of informants. Nothing you say has _any _bearing on my life. Your opinion means less to me than the droning suggestions of the human media."

Pam rose slowly and grabbed her purse, smirking at the irate queen. "We both know that I was the closest thing you had to a friend among our kind. Too bad about Hadley. It's going to be awfully lonely owning both those mansions full of empty beds." She walked out the door, noting in her peripheral vision that the queen's mask started coming apart at the seams, but was unable to discern whether it was with grief or fury. She sauntered out to her car, tight jeans tucked into cowboy boots. In her head, she counted _three, four, five..._ there was a blur of movement and the queen stood in front of her, fangs bared. She was far too dressed up for the unpaved parking lot, a black pencil skirt and baby blue button down quickly catching the brown dust her entrance had stirred up.

"You arrogant bitch" she growled, "I trusted you with that information. I could have you killed for throwing it back in my face."

"You could"

"I ordered you to _never_ mention that night again."

" I didn't, Sophie. It was no secret that the girl was yours, just as it's no secret that she left you. I'm simply reacting to gossip. Although I must say you seem overly invested. She was just a human"

Something like pain sparked through the queen's eyes and her voice trembled as she replied. "You know that isn't true." she straightened her back, " and you will address me as 'your majesty'"

"In matters of state, yes. In matters of personal interest, I will not"

"Where I am concerned, Pam, there are only matters of state."

" I was chained with silver for days. I saw my skin melt away. I watched my _maker_ burning in the sunlight, all for your petty desires. No, Sophie. This is personal. This is something a lesser vampire would pay to have you killed for."

"Well," Sophie-Anne huffed, her jaw set, "I'm glad you think so highly of yourself."

" I have standards," Pam replied adjusting her black Coach purse over her shoulder. "Maybe you should think about adding some to your new regime."

"Was there anything else?"

"No. That about covers it." Pam walked past the other woman to her car and unlocked it, the headlights flashing twice in the dark. As she drove away, she saw the queen in her rear view mirror staring into space. As she turned onto the road,Pam's keen vision picked up the moment Sophie-Anne's shoulders slumped and her regal air fell to the ground in shards.


	4. Fearful Fire

Thank you for reading! Please read, review, and let me know if you have any requests. I write whenever I get a spare minute.

* * *

After several months, Fangtasia bounced back from the negative press and business picked up. Pam and Eric were both pleased and wary about the influx of other supernaturals who began patronizing the bar. They tended to keep to themselves,so the vampires respected their privacy and took their money with watchful eyes. Capitalizing on the VRA campaign, Eric proposed trying a live music night, and, much to Pam's surprise, it had been a huge success. Vampire musicians were eager to reach human audiences, and Eric was able to preserve the bar's ambiance while improving their standing in the Shreveport nightlife scene. Pam used the opportunity to add to her work wardrobe, which proved popular with eager music fans, bi-curious alcoholics, and the leather crowd.

It was eleven on a Thursday night. The bar was starting to fill up. Pam stood outside with her hands on her hips, coolly regarding a college student who looked like she would be more at home with a Star Wars novella than listening to a three hundred year old punk guitarist. The girl pawed through her bag, crunching up receipts in a desperate attempt to find her ID. Pam rolled her eyes skyward, which made the girl panic even more. She found the laminated card and dropped it on the ground, where it bounced between Pam's feet. Blushing furiously, the student crouched down and attempted to pick up the card with her sweaty fingers. Smirking, Pam placed a foot on the girl's shoulder, forcing her to look along the shining plane of her thigh high boots, right up her miniskirt. "I can read it from here" she drawled, "and although you have the coordination of a five year old, the state of Louisiana says that you're twenty one. Go on in."The girl scooped up her card and fled through the doors.

"Impressive." came a crisp voice from the parking lot, "You managed to humiliate her, turn her on and frighten her all within two minutes."

Pam couldn't help but smile, "She was exceptionally clumsy. Usually it only takes me thirty seconds. Good evening, your majesty"

"Good evening, Ms. De Beaufort. I'm glad to hear that your tone is more cordial than the last time we spoke."

"I'm working, your highness, and I assume you're here on state business, so why would I be anything but?" Two young men dressed in leather jackets approached the entrance, IDs in hand. Pam glanced at them briefly and allowed them to pass. Regulars.

"I'm glad to hear it. Do I need to show you my ID, or will you let me in as I am?"

Pam tilted her head. The queen was dressed in a fitted suit, the buttons of her lavender shirt undone to expose the lacy top of a black bra, a black vest showcasing her tiny waist. Black pants and heels with mind boggling buckles and straps completed the ensemble, and her hair blazed madly around an otherwise serene face. Pam stepped aside, bowing slightly. The queen passed, heels tapping as she opened the door and disappeared inside.

"Hey!" yelled a young drunk woman striding toward the bar, dark hair swaying." Hey! You didn't card her! You have to let me in if you let her in. I look way older than that overdressed bitch! What the fuck?"

Pam blocked the woman's path and extended her fangs. "That overdressed bitch is five hundred years your senior and deserves some respect." Locking eyes with the girl, she sank into a glamor. "You will go inside and find the vampire you just insulted. Address her as 'your majesty' and say you have a message from Pam. Tell her what you said to me and then ask her to follow you to the bathroom. Pull your hair back and offer yourself to her. If she drinks, wonderful. If not, someone else will accept the invitation. Go."

The young woman set out with purpose and Pam returned to her shift, scowling at the empty cars, instantly regretting her impulsiveness. She took it out on the patrons, sending them scurrying into the bar with stinging barbs. An hour later, as the moon cast white light across the parking lot, a warm hand touched her shoulder. She whirled around to see the girl she had glamored, several sets of teeth marks on her neck and wrists. "Will you come inside please?" she asked throatily, " Eric and I have been in a meeting and I would like an audience with you as well." The human trailed her fingers down Pam's arm until she held her hand. Looking into her eyes, the girl blinked. "I owe you an apology." The glamor wore off and the girl looked at Pam, confused. Releasing her hand like it was burning, the customer stumbled off into the night.

Pam walked thoughtfully across the floor of the bar, crossing paths with Chow as he went to take up her position. Eric sat on his throne and she made to approach him, but he held up a hand and pointed in the direction of the office, a barely perceptible smile on his face. Scowling, she proceeded, opening the door and glaring at Sophie-Anne. "You said please and you mentioned an apology. What games are you playing this time, your majesty?"

"Sit down, Pam." the queen commanded gently.

Pam obeyed, crossing her legs so that the barely there strip of vinyl she wore as a skirt rode up indecently high, exposing her entire leg from where her boots ended at mid thigh to the swell of her ass, the only barrier to the queen's gaze provided by her hands clasped in her lap as she sat up stiffly.. Sophie-Anne took note of the sudden exposure, but did not mention it, instead launching into a speech.

"It has come to my attention during the creation of my new court that I have been prone to surrounding myself with yes men. In fact, after several poor decisions in the past month, I realized that I had fallen back into old habits and was relying on council from complete idiots. My security was a disaster, my spies unreliable and the humans under my command dull and tasteless." She paused, looking Pam in the eyes as she continued, "As you have so kindly pointed out, I have a tendency to be a 'fucking cunt' and overlook opinions that differ from my own although they may be correct. When comparing the service records of say, Bill Compton and Eric Northman, it is painfully clear that with quality work comes a strong personality, and I have previously thought to have one without the other. It has also come to my attention that when I backstab vampires who are of higher quality, they will bring me more harm. They are more intelligent and well loved than the Bill Comptons of the world, and I can expect to be punished for interfering with their affairs. I should be working with the assets I have, not attempting to mold them to my desires." Pam raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"With this in mind, I realized that Eric is one of my strongest assets, and you are his greatest ally. I _do_ need to change the standards at my court, and with that in mind, I would like to offer you an advisory position. I discussed it with Eric and we came to the following terms. You would continue to work at Fangtasia for the majority of each month. You would be kept on a retainer and travel with me as my needs require, no more than twelve weeks a year. If the work exceeds the allotted time, you would be compensated at twice your salary. You will be a royal employee and therefore expected to dress as such. A wardrobe will be provided with your input, and you will have quarters at my palace, should you choose to use them. You will be entitled to feed from my court, but will be in charge of performing background checks on all new members. You will be exempt from certain formalities in order to give me your true opinion on matters. I know that you are young, but I am aware that you have a number of connections in the Midwest. I have business dealings in Minnesota, Illinois and Michigan that I can only check up on intermittently, and I require a second pair of eyes to inspect the operations while I am in meetings. You will be sworn to secrecy to all except Eric Northman" she said his name with exasperation, " although I personally have no issue with you keeping things from him."

Pam smirked, despite herself. "I don't suppose that idea was yours?"

"He is highly invested in your well-being and seems to think that my original plan was to drive a wedge between the two of you, as if that were possible. No. You are his child and he insists that you be allowed to discuss work with him."

"What did you offer Eric, your majesty?"

" A hefty promotion"

"And he accepted?"

"He did."

"I need to discuss this with him." Pam said, rising to her feet.

"Take your time" the queen replied, "I'll be waiting." Pam walked to the door, but the queen's voice rang out suddenly behind her, "Pam." The taller vampire turned around, still frowning. "I'm asking you because you were right. You have no idea what these past months have been like. I know I can use your advice professionally because I've taken it to heart personally."

"Are you telling me you've changed, your majesty?"

"I don't think we change," the queen said carefully, "but I think that we can build on those parts of ourselves that are lacking. It's a difficult thing to do, especially in my position, but I'm trying."

"Give me a moment" and Pam walked out the door like oil seeping into a cloudy pool.

"Did you accept?" Eric asked

"No."

"Why not?" he deadpanned "It's the perfect position for you. It requires little effort and you get to play dress up."

"Eric, you _hate_ her. She almost ruined us."

"Ah yes," he stated, "but that was before she made me a guarantee."

"And why would you trust her?"

"Because my spies have been keeping close tabs on our most beloved leader, and if what they say is correct, she truly is desperate. The queen has made many enemies, and I believe she is trying very hard to make amends. She's being watched carefully by both the AVL and the IRS. They've made her a deal. She maintains her position, but if she deviates in _any_ way, she will be the first vampire monarch to be sentenced to jail time. She's in a complete bind. As business owners in the public eye, we make the perfect partners for her new, highly scrutinized life."

"So the load of bullshit she just told me about trusting my council..."

"Is not bullshit." Eric interrupted. "I believe she means it. She sought you out fiercely and told me what you said to her. That was stupid of you, but it made an impression. I think you should take the position. In fact, I insist. Go accept." Pam eyed him suspiciously, "Pam," he said seriously, "trust me. We need to be smart about our futures in this world. We are now perfectly situated to continue our old way of life while giving the appearance of mainstreaming. She needs us. I would not lead you into danger."

Pam stalked back to the office and opened the door. The Queen spun around, her hair a whirlwind. "I accept" Pam announced, closing the door with a shining black hip.

The queen clasped her hands together excitedly, "Excellent! I need you to begin immediately. Tonight, in fact."

"I'm working"

"I know, darling. I just hired you."

"For Eric."

"Mr. Northman has already given you the rest of the night off. I took care of it." The queen walked toward her, the white V of her cleavage glowing pale against the severe cuts of her suit.

Pam leaned against the door, eying her coolly. "What do you need me to do?"

"It's a secret," Sophie-Anne stated, coming to a halt just in front of her. "Please come closer. I don't trust the security in this office."

Pam leaned down and the queen brushed her hair aside, cradling the back of her head as she whispered in her ear. " I've missed you" she breathed, kissing Pam's cheek lightly before continuing, "You _are _the closest thing I have to a friend among our kind. Please let me try and make it right again." She kissed her cheek again softly. When Pam didn't move, she kissed along her jaw slowly, each touch of her lips a silent apology. She kissed Pam's lips lightly, pulling back and looking into the other vampire's eyes.

Pam wouldn't allow herself to feel relief at the worry she saw in Sophie-Anne's gaze, but she felt a tug of affection for the other vampire's lack of emotional control. She brushed her thumb over ruby red lips and murmured "You play your cards further from your chest than you think, your majesty."

"Which is why I need you, " came the soft reply.

Pam didn't care to examine the impulse that made her crush the smaller woman's mouth to her own with enough force to hurt. The queen clung to her desperately, her body as strong as the door Pam was pushed up against, but infinitely softer. Both her hands were buried in Pam's hair, her eyes shut tightly as she let out desperate gasps against the taller woman's mouth. "Please," the queen breathed, "Please let me make love to you. You hold me back when I start drifting away."

Pam pulled back and looked down intently, " You're serious."

"A _lot_ has happened since Russell disappeared."

"I'll get my coat." Pam drawled, intrigued.

The two vampires walked out of the bar flanked by a pair of bodyguards. Eric raised his eyebrows at Pam, and she shrugged. The queen's black Mercedes pulled up and they got in, sitting next to each other, shoulders touching. "Just to warn you," Pam began, staring straight ahead, "I usually find other people's business tedious. Our contract needs a clause that allows me to interrupt in case of boredom."

"You won't be bored." Sophie-Anne assured her. The car started moving and the queen began describing the aftermath of her marriage: Her most trusted servants murdered, including two of her progeny. A month of evacuations due to death threats. Fires at her business holdings, one of which burned away all the tissue on her left arm when the ceiling collapsed. Weekly meetings with the AVL in which she was systematically stripped of her power. A show trial for the Authority that resulted in a week long silver binding. Finally, an hour later, the queen spat out the details of Hadley's disappearance, her tone gaining heat and finally dying down as she came to the conclusion. Pam listened thoughtfully and remained quiet after Sophie-Anne finished. Before, the queen would have interrupted her silence and demanded a reaction, but there was no expectation now, no rush. The car flew over a bump, and Pam found her shoulder occupied by red curls, the queen's head resting against her. She absentmindedly reached up and stroked her scalp, caught up in the new found vulnerability.

They sat in silence until the car slowed down. The door opened and a bodyguard reached in to offer his hand. Pam exited behind the queen and found herself staring at a gated townhouse covered in hanging vines and moss. Glass balls filled with candles lit the walkway, and Pam began to realize the extent of the queen's opulence. Centuries of networking and social vigilance had served her well. Sophie-Anne walked imperiously through the courtyard and ordered the guards to stay outside. A servant approached them in the foyer and Pam handed over her white trench coat, the moody outfit underneath out of place in the elegant home. The queen eyed her hungrily, arms crossed below her breasts. She sent the servant on her way and approached Pam, looking more like a CEO than royalty. "I told you everything." she confessed, voice low, "Let me show you how things will be different." She interlocked her fingers with Pam's and pulled her close as if they were dancing, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other looped around her neck, "Come upstairs".

The bedroom was clean and uncluttered, obviously not in heavy use. The bed was neatly made and candles lined the dresser. The ceiling was high, and the dark wood floor covered in thick rugs. Sophie-Anne closed the door and pulled Pam close again, kissing her. Pam responded, the queen's fervor intoxicating. She began unbuttoning the body-hugging vest, but Sophie-Anne stilled her hands. "Let this start with you," she whispered. She trailed a hand along Pam's waist as she walked behind the other vampire. They made eye contact in the mirror on the back of the door, and the queen inspected the back of Pam's corset top with her fingertips, undoing the laces slowly as she peppered her bare shoulders with gentle kisses. Pam shivered, the laces sliding against her skin as they traveled through their eyelets. In the mirror, she watched the garment loosen until the queen pulled it off, placing it on the dresser and resuming her position behind the other vampire. "Your body..." she swore softly in Pam's ear, skimming her hands over her breasts and torso. She knelt down and pulled gently on the vinyl mini skirt, drawing it over the swell of Pam's hips, down along the thigh high boots and tossing it aside. Pam wore red lace underwear cut to expose the swell of her ass . She motioned for Pam to turn around and knelt in front of her, drinking her in. The queen kissed the length of the shining boots, cradling her hips as she approached the top of her thighs. Pam, still pleasantly surprised by the night's turn of events, stood still, enjoying the sight of the monarch, fully dressed, worshiping her. As she looked down, Sophie-Anne turned her gaze upward and met Pam's darkly lined eyes. She softly mouthed the juncture of her thighs, running her tongue over the damp fabric. Pam felt herself flood with arousal. "Let me take care of you" the queen said, running a hand between her legs, lightly stroking.

Pam continued holding her gaze until she found herself scooped up and deposited gently on the bed, her legs hanging off the side. The queen resumed her position, sliding the underwear off and tossing them to the floor. She was between Pam's legs like a rolling storm cloud, thick strokes of her tongue lapping up Pam's wetness, her hands kneading hips, thighs and ass. Pam soaked up the sensation, eyes closed. She felt herself get wetter with each swipe of Sophie-Anne's tongue, the feeling between her legs silky and spiked with electricity. The queen teased her lightly as her hips began to roll in response, keeping her on the edge for an unbearable amount of time. Sophie Anne drew down the zippers on Pam's boots leaving the blonde vampire completely naked. In the blink of an eye, Pam was repositioned on the bed, her head on a pillow. The queen knelt over her and slowly undid the buttons on her vest, shucking it from her body with purpose, eyes never leaving Pam's.

"I was too proud to admit it before," she began, looking Pam in the eyes," but I've been wanting to do this with you for months. It seems like such a short time since we were last together, but after everything..."

"Stop." Pam interrupted firmly, caressing her cheek to clarify that she was not dismissing the sentiment.

"When I saw you chained on the table, I couldn't even look at you." Sophie-Anne continued, relaxing against the cool touch. "I wanted to tell you then. I never meant for things to hurt you..."

"Stop." Pam repeated softly. "I understand. Stop apologizing and kiss me." Her voice grew hard. "_Never_ do it again."

Sophie-Anne nodded. She unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it behind her. Gathering Pam in her arms, she kissed her with intent. It made Pam nervous. The cadence of Sophie-Anne's mouth engaged Pam on every level: tender, vicious, melancholy, playful. A year before, the queen had lamented the inability of their kind to make love. Pam realized that, without previously acknowledging the extent of her involvement, that was exactly what they were doing. The realization shocked her and she pulled back, but when she caught a glimpse of Sophie-Anne's face, eyes dark, fangs protruding over swollen lips, she gave in and allowed the queen access to realms beyond her body. The queen touched her reverently, and Pam was too moved to protest. She came with a muffled groan as the queen circled her clit with her fingers, eyes boring into Pam's with a fearful fire. After Pam stopped shaking, the queen entered her abruptly and slowly fucked her until she came again, a hot wave pulsing through her cells. Sophie-Anne continued the onslaught until Pam's body simply stopped responding and she couldn't form a sentence. The queen let her rest while she got up and stripped, noting that Pam's eyes, although heavy, zeroed in on every newly exposed stretch of skin. Sophie-Anne climbed into bed and Pam's hands reflexively molded themselves to the queen's body as she was undone again.

Hours later, as dawn approached, they lay in comfortable silence. The candles were dying one by one. Pam lay on her side, Sophie-Anne wrapped around her like a chrysalis. The smaller vampire had attached her mouth to Pam's body in one form or another the entire night. It was currently resting against the wing of Pam's shoulder blade, soft lips absentmindedly pursing against the cool skin. They made full use of their nudity, their bodies pressed together at every possible contact point. Pam turned in the queen's embrace and they kissed deeply, hands ghosting unhurriedly over cheekbones, backs and shoulders, skin that responds to tenderness more than passion.

"We should go to ground, " Pam mumbled in Sophie-Anne's ear, enjoying the languid play of their tired bodies.

"This room is light-proof and I secured the door," Sophie-Anne answered, nestling her face in Pam's neck and biting softly. " I think that you should sleep beside me. As my advisor, what are your thoughts?"

Pam huffed in laughter and tried to remember everything that Eric had taught her about maintaining emotional distance as she toyed with the red hair fanned out over her skin."Perhaps just for today." she heard herself say. She felt the lips on her neck curve upward into a smile, and couldn't help grinning herself. Sophie-Anne sighed contentedly and circled her thumb over Pam's hipbone. They sank into their daily rest with limbs intertwined like marble carvings.

The sun rose outside and the house stood elegantly among its neighbors. Servants and spies came and went. It could have been a scene from any number of moments in history, an underground of secrets humming like a current through the unsuspecting neighborhood. Rosy light toweled the bricks dry of condensation. The windows on the second floor were black as night.


	5. Post Negotiation: part 1

Sophie-Anne handed the pen over without glancing up from the evening paper. A fire hissed quietly in the corner as Pam, equally occupied, plucked it from the queen's fingers and began jotting down notes on the report she was reviewing, pausing every few moments to check the status of a diamond clasped, mint green Chanel clutch on ebay. She was eighty percent sure it had been hers at some point in the seventies and was feeling nostalgic. She lay curled up against the arm of an overstuffed sofa, legs folded to the side as she read. The regular scratching of the pen accompanied the intermittent crinkle of turning pages to produce a background beat to their companionable silence.

Sophie-Anne peeked over the top of the editorials and watched as Pam worked. She was an expressive reader, eyebrows and lips belying her investment in the task at hand as they raised, pursed, tensed and relaxed. Sophie-Anne imagined her as a school girl unable to refrain from in-class eye rolls. She realized then that although she had been prowling and political during the Victorian years, she had no idea what type of educational system Pam had been born into. Had she toiled away under the vulture-like discipline of an in home tutor? Had she been sent to the halls of some boarding school for the elite? Sophie-Anne herself had never benefitted from formal education while she was alive, and as she watched Pam's forehead wrinkle with concentration, she wondered what it must have been like to be able to read while still human.

Sophie-Anne held back a smile as Pam glanced at her laptop and quickly pulled it off the table and onto her knees. Her hair, tawny in the shadows, swayed softly forward as she typed and clicked, blue eyes fixed on her conquest. Sophie-Anne felt a small seed of jealousy germinate in her chest as she realized that, for the first time, she was seeing this particular combination of determination and hunger from a new angle. She felt like a voyeur. Hours earlier, she had been the focus of that intense stare, the unconscious flutter of long lashes, as pale hands had coaxed staccato moans from low in her throat. Pam stopped typing and smirked at the screen, her eyebrow raised cockily at her undoubtedly outbid competitors. Sophie-Anne felt her fangs begin to descend involuntarily as her body reacted to the familiar sight. She was used to being the canary fluttering against Pam's tongue, and she decided that she didn't like seeing that predatory triumph focused elsewhere.

The queen folded the paper carefully and rested it in her lap. She sat in a stiff backed chair harvested from the remains of a French house fire in the 1890s. Gold thread formed animal outlines along the arms, their wings and ears outstretched and writhing against cream cotton. Her hair was still pinned up around her head, pearls protruding from her earlobes and lying primly along her neck. Her white satin nightgown was covered by a robe cinched loosely around her slim waist. She unbelted it and shrugged her shoulders, baring her skin to the leather and parchment air of the library. Pam looked up and her eyebrow raised imperceptibly higher. The queen mimicked her teasingly and began reading again, floppy pages drooping over her hands.

Placing her computer on the table Pam lay on her side and watched the queen read, her body lithe and long like a cheetah. Her irises were bright, dark eyeshadow still in place from the night's meetings. Sophie-Anne met her gaze and held it. "You've finished work for the day?" she asked.

"I've done what needs to be done" Pam replied, eyes unblinking.

"Did you remember to include the name of that creepy little man we saw hanging around?"

Pam slowly tapped her temple twice with her index finger and continued staring. "Did you remember that we only have two nights left before I go back to Shreveport?"

"I had forgotten" Sophie-Anne teased, "Do you want to go sightseeing? A tour of St. Paul's late night diners? The bakeries will be opening soon. I'm sure we could find some dinner…"

Pam smiled lazily. "I find bakers too sweet for my taste."

"Lemons are too sweet for your taste"

"True"

The queen rose and placed the paper on top of Pam's computer, sliding down until her body was pressed against the other woman. Pam ran her hand over Sophie-Anne's side, smoothing the fabric. "Yes?" Pam asked. The queen said nothing, simply twined her fingers into Pam's hair and kissed her softly, slipping a leg between Pam's with familiarity. Sophie-Anne felt Pam like a hot blade, persistent and penetrating. Her body melted under the blonde vampire's focus. Pam's fingers smoothed over the skin of Sophie-Anne's shoulders as her tongue and teeth lit the nerves in her lips on fire. Strong arms pulled the queen closer and she was enveloped in the scent of geraniums. Having no need to breathe, Sophie-Anne found pleasure in drawing a breath for the sole purpose of inhaling a woman's perfume. It was indulgent and intimate, and she was happy to feel Pam's normally still chest expand as she did the same.

Pam pulled back and stared again with her unreadable aquatic eyes. She traced the queen's face with her fingertips, running short nails gently over Sohie-Anne's sensitive scalp. "Turn over" Pam commanded quietly, her gravely voice vibrating close to the shell of the other woman's ear.

Sophie-Anne shifted so that she fit within the curve of Pam's body. A pink cashmere sweater separated her back from Pam's breasts, and the softness was almost too much for her to bear. Pam's arm tightened around her waist as she buried her nose in Sophie-Anne's red hair and inhaled deeply. The queen squirmed as Pam slid a hand up to cup her breast through the nightgown, trailing fingers gently up and down until her nipples hardened and she let out a small moan. Lips ghosted over the skin on the back of her neck, a slow, meandering touch. Pam often became pensive before returning home, translating her focus into slow, burning demonstrations of affection that left Sophie-Anne surprised and speechless.

Pam lifted the queen's hair and exhaled against the spot where her neck and shoulder met, fitting her lips to the skin below and resting them there. She continued circling the queen's breast, not teasing, simply touching. Pam was fond of acts of ownership. She was often rough in bed, pinning Sophie-Anne's hands down, pulling her body close. Gentler gestures, however, signified the same need to hold, to possess, and Pam's full lips marked the queen's skin with the same force as the hard thrust of fingers inside her. Sophie-Anne had grown to enjoy being claimed. She opened her mouth to speak, but Pam bit down gently and her words scrambled in the gasp that escaped her lips.

"Quiet. Just lie here with me" Pam mumbled, her cheek nuzzling Sophie-Anne's neck. 'It's perfect. You look like you walked straight out of old Hollywood and I could be June Cleaver's sister. We're living the American dream"

"Charming" Sophie-Anne retorted, ignoring Pam's command. She loved the way 'dream' turned into a smoky, scratchy, sarcastic puff of air on her neck.

"Shhhh. Today, I've been a vampire for one hundred and twenty three years. I'm allowed to ruminate on time and its consequences."

"It's the day you were turned?"

Pam didn't answer. Sophie-Anne waited for further elaboration, but it didn't come. Pam continued running her hand over the queen's body. The intensity of her thoughts was palpable, the moment at once comfortable and electric. Sophie-Anne felt something wet on her shoulder and as she turned her head, she caught sight of a burgundy trail against her skin. She turned quickly and, to her astonishment, saw that Pam had tears running down her face. She panicked.

"Oh my God," she whispered, cradling Pam's face in her hands. "Are you ill? Are you hurt?" Her eyes widened as she brushed at the blood trails with her thumbs, smearing crimson like face paint. Not only had she never seen Pam cry, the notion had never crossed her mind. They fought and fucked, talked and argued; they did not compromise, comfort or cry. The beauty of being with a vampire lay in the absolute self-sufficiency. Pam was the embodiment of everything that separated their race from humans; she was utterly capable, cold, never needed reassurance. Pam did not offer sympathy, she offered advice. She never asked for comfort, simply demanded that her needs be met. She had not broken under the torture of the magister and yet her eyes were brimming with blood without provocation.

Sophie-Anne continued to stare wide eyed at Pam's face, alternately commanding and helpless. "Look at me" she ordered. Softening her voice she continued, "What do you need?

Pam looked surprised and then chuckled, grabbing the queen's hand and bringing it to her lips. She smiled broadly.

* * *

Comments? Questions? I would love to hear them and will endeavor to finish this up soon. I miss Sophie-Anne.


	6. Post Negotiation: part 2

_Pam woke up to the sound of distant guitar strings thrumming. She stretched out on the bed, relishing the luxurious softness of it all. Working for royalty, even on a part time basis, was a gift to her senses. An enormous bouquet of lilies and roses sat on the vanity, their thick perfume mixing with the crisp overtone of Chanel no. 5 and the underlying scent of human blood and sex. Grabbing her phone from the night stand, she checked her messages, absentmindedly caressing the Egyptian cotton that felt like liquid on her skin. She deleted most of the texts without responding. The guitar played steadily on. Eric had sent two pictures the night before; both were portraits of unfortunately dressed bar patrons. The captions read, "I found a gift to celebrate your turning day" and "This one too". She smiled. He had sent her a text earlier in the evening as well, "Happy turning day, my child. When you finish your royal 'business' I have a surprise for you. Come home soon."_

_Pam closed her eyes. There was nothing she didn't love about being a vampire. Inhaling, she appreciated her enhanced senses, the electric hum of her predator's body, the love for her maker, constant access to women. The music stopped briefly and then began again, a slow, moody minor key. Pam's phone vibrated and she read the text with a chuckle "You sleep more than any vampire I know. Get out of bed and come see me". _

_Pam rose to her feet and threw on a robe. She padded over to the mirror and checked her hair before opening a small door, the edges outlined in dim light. Sophie-Anne was reclined in a chaise lounge. The table in front of her was cluttered with paperwork but her attention was focused on the instrument in her hands. They made eye contact briefly before the queen resumed her ministrations, masterfully coaxing music from the dull, copper strings. Pam took a seat across from the other woman and listened, her body still as granite. The room held several couches as well as a harp, piano and mandolin, all lovingly grouped together in the back. The queen's skill with instruments was well known, but she rarely played in front of others; it was a private pursuit, a means of relaxation. Sophie-Anne ended the song and set the guitar down. Pam was by her side in a flash. "Good morning" she drawled. Sophie-Anne gave her a smoldering look and her hands were under the robe so quickly that Pam could feel the dents where the strings had pushed against her fingertips._

Looking into the queen's concerned eyes, blood drying on her cheeks, Pam thought about explaining that she always cried on her turning day, that something about the perfection of living forever had collided with the color of Sophie-Anne's hair in the firelight to trigger a moment of uncontrollable gratitude. She opened her mouth and simply stated, "I'm not going to elaborate, but I'm happy."

Sophie-Anne's forehead relaxed. Her hands remained on Pam's cheeks, cradling gently. "Good. That certainly beats the alternatives."

"You were worried." Pam teased, "I knew you were in love"

Sophie-Anne rolled her eyes and pulled Pam close, her hands lingering on the shifting muscles of her back. Drying blood flaked off her skin and floated down onto the couch like edible ash. A few flecks landed on Sophie-Anne's lips and she licked them, relishing the way her mouth bloomed with Pam's taste as it rehydrated on her tongue. "You're still an infant, you know." The queen began. "If you're counting your time as a vampire in anything less than increments of one hundred, you're still young". Ignoring the jibe, Pam pressed her open mouth to Sophie-Anne's pulse and sucked gently. The low hum that vibrated along the column of the other woman's throat sent shivers along Pam's spine. She kissed a line up the queen's neck and found herself suddenly pinned down to the couch, Sophie-Anne perched on top of her, pelvis to pelvis.

"Take this off" the queen commanded, tugging on the hem of Pam's sweater.

Pam crossed her arms and lifted the garment over her head, tossing it behind her. She reclined on her elbows, hair cascading over the tops of her breasts. She was still as a statue, pink lace forming a rough border against the unblemished skin of her chest, eyes unblinking. Sophie-Anne traced Pam's bra strap with an index finger and snapped it lightly, meeting her gaze. Pam undid the clasp with one hand and resumed her position, breasts pushed forward as she smirked. Without prelude, Sophie-Anne's mouth formed an O at the swell of her left breast and her fangs ejected deep into Pam's skin. The blonde vampire let out a rare whimper. Sophie-Anne drank, firmly running her hands along the contours of Pam's body. She encountered the button of Pam's black pants and traced the zipper, letting her fingers drag between Pam's legs as her tongue and teeth teased her nipple. Pam's head fell back and her hips rolled against the queen's touch. She moaned softly as the punctures on her breast healed and Sophie-Anne's mouth traveled up her chest, embers flickering along her neck as red lips finally came to rest against her own.

" Sophie…" Pam whispered, clutching the queen's hair.

"Yes darling?" She could feel dampness seeping through Pam's pants, humidity rolling against her stomach as Pam wrapped her legs around her body and pulled her close.

"I want you to fuck me like I was human"

The queen felt her body spasm at the thought and their kisses deepened. "And…" Pam murmured against Sophie-Anne's mouth "I want to fuck you like _you_ were human. Slow it down, feel every touch. I want to feel what it would have been like when we were alive"

Sophie-Anne's pelvis pressed hard against Pam's as she involuntarily pushed closer to her. It was an effort to keep her movements slow. Pam trailed her hands up the queen's arms and kneaded them into her hair, body pulsing with unreleased energy. Her usual quiet moans were replaced by breathless whimpers. Sophie-Anne could feel how badly she wanted this scenario to play out.

Pam slid the straps of the queen's nightgown off her shoulders and trailed meandering fingers along her skin. Negotiating her arms through the garment, Sophie-Anne allowed Pam to push the fabric down around her waist. Pam coaxed Sophie-Anne's body down so that the queen's weight pinned her between the softness of the cushions below and cool skin above. Sophie-Anne had retracted her fangs after drinking, and she made an effort to keep them in, but when Pam ground herself against the queen's thigh and whispered how wet she was, Sophie-Anne lost control and blood beaded up on their lips. Pam's chest was moving. She was breathing. Sophie-Anne mimicked her, and for a moment they lay together, remembering how it felt to be compelled to move against another person, slaves to the needs of the human body.

Sophie-Anne reached between them and undid the button on Pam's pants, sliding the zipper down slowly. She rested her hand at the juncture of Pam's thighs and kissed the other woman's neck, resisting the urge to puncture her skin and taste her. Sucking on the sensitive area where Pam's neck and shoulder met, she was pleased when the blonde woman started trembling. Sophie-Anne stood up, pushing her nightgown to the floor and maneuvering Pam's body until she was sitting upright on the couch, legs spread. Gripping the black cotton firmly, Sophie-Anne pulled off Pam's pants, grinning as Pam immediately slid a long leg over her shoulder. The queen trailed kisses along her pale calf and glanced up out of the corner of her eye; she was being watched intently. Tossing her hair behind her, the queen trailed her lips up Pam's thigh and buried her face in the damp lace panties that concealed Pam's skin from her eager lips. Pam exhaled like she was in pain and Sophie-Anne chuckled, biting lightly at the fabric

As Sophie-Anne drew the underwear over her hips, Pam grabbed the back of the couch and tried not to appear too invested in the interaction. Some force had gripped her, and she wasn't sure what invisible hand made her feel like she was experiencing the queen's touch for the first time. Her skin was on fire, her mind mesmerized. Sophie-Anne's hair slowly crept along her skin like fiery ivy as her mouth left tender imprints along her thigh. The shadows leapt, a spider murdered a moth in the corner, and Sophie-Anne's lips were teasing her clit with such expertise that Pam felt herself tear up with the sensation. A strangled sob escaped her throat. Sophie-Anne's tongue was brutally soft. In her attempt to play human, the queen did without the intense vibration that brought Pam to the edge over and over again. She flattened her tongue and dragged it slowly over Pam's slick skin, pulling the other woman's clit into her mouth and sucking lightly. She was rewarded by a low groan. Smiling her approval, the queen kept her lips in place and continued, the tremors flowing through Pam's body increasing as the tip of Sophie-Anne's tongue traced outlines in ever tightening circles.

"Oh God" Pam whispered, rolling her hips.

Sophie-Anne took her mouth away briefly. "God isn't doing this to you" she informed before latching on again, sucking hard and flicking her tongue quickly. Pam's head fell back and her hips moved in time with the queen's attention. A song crept into Sophie-Anne's mind as she heard Pam murmur her name and she hummed along with the string section, coordinating the strokes of her tongue as she imagined her fingers plucking away on a guitar. Pam's hands flew in different directions, her right covering her own mouth in an attempt to muffle the noise she was making, her left gripping Sophie-Anne's hair as the queen dug her fingers into Pam's thighs and built up speed. It didn't seem like a handicap to go without her supernatural abilities. Her lips and tongue seemed heavier, moments more drawn out. Pam's chest fluttered with movement and her breasts rose and fell enticingly. Sophie-Anne squeezed her thighs together to relieve some pressure. She reached the song's crescendo and held off, keeping Pam on the brink and appreciating the unusual lack of control she heard escaping her lover's mouth. Half an hour later, Pam came in waves as Sophie-Anne hummed a quiet nocturne, burying three fingers deep inside her.

How many ways can affection be expressed? Is it the ability to sit together quietly? Long pages of looping cursive devotions? Is a place built with love as steady as a sandstone arch or is it as frail, the years slowly but surely wearing away at those attachments that seemed inseparable? Timelessness eliminates the urgency of passion, and yet the bond that forms between the bystanders of centuries, those who watch their way of life crumble and reform, is a bond of relief, understanding and naked need. Pam looked at Sophie-Anne kneeling between her legs and observed her body as a living relic, her fangs emphasizing the softness of her lips. She began as a peasant and had risen to royalty; she exemplified the potential of their kind. She was transcendence. Pam's fangs came out and the queen was beneath her on the couch within seconds.

"I thought you wanted…"

"I did" Pam interrupted, "and it was excellent. However, for reasons I choose not to share, I've changed the plan." She sank her fangs into Sophie-Anne's neck and drank deeply. Both women shuddered. Pam slid down the queen's body leaving pinpricks of blood along the way.

"Are you going to attempt to match my skill with speed?" Sophie-Anne mocked

Pam halted and looked up into questioning blue eyes "No." she drawled. "No." She paused and lay her head down on Sophie-Anne's thigh, listening to the gurgle of blood beneath the surface, smelling the arousal that coated her skin. "You and I will never be human again. We will always be gifted with extensions of our senses that mortals will never attain. No, Sophie. I'm going to draw this out. I'm going to make you come in the next five minutes. And again in the next five. And again. I'm going to drink your blood and you're going to drink mine. This isn't speed." She punctured the skin of the queen's thigh and alternated lapping at the blood and the swollen skin between her legs. "This is intensity. This is potential." Sophie-Anne moaned in spite of herself. "Now lie back, sweetheart" Pam commanded "and think about me. Just me."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! A lot of people start the story and don't get past chapter one, so I appreciate all of you who made it to the end. Please leave comments/suggestions because I love them and want to work on my writing. Sophie-Anne playing the guitar was inspired by Ann Calvi's instrumental interpretation of 'Joan of Arc'. It's worth looking into if you love beautiful women with instruments. XO


End file.
